Lavender Town Truths
by Pikachugirl13
Summary: This story takes a better look at when Team Rocket killed Cubone's mother, and with the help of Mr. Fugi and Maia Cubone will get his revenge, will they succeed read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: My Vow, The Skull Helmet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**Hey guys this is my first Pokemon Fanfic so don't be too critical if it's not that good, but I think it is so enjoy! **

I was there…on that fateful night

(flashback)

"C'mon get'em, they're over there!"

(Bang) "I captured the Marowak!"

"What are you going to about your mommy now, huh Cubone?"

"Cu…bone?" (mommy?)

"Cubone keep running and never look back!"

"Cubone bone bone!" (No, I'm not leaving you mommy!)

"Go now, RUN!"

I listened to my mother, I ran as fast as I could but then…

"SHUT UP" (WACK) (WACK) (WACK!)

"MARROWWAAAAK!"

I could hear her blood curdling screams and cries as Team Rocket continued to torture her, one last scream then…she was gone.

I tried not to break down in tears as I continued to run, but my legs broke away when I tripped over a rock and fell by a tree. Then I decided to go back to where my mother was, I had to see her one last time and I couldn't just let her body lay there. So I ran back, good thing Team Rock had left. "Looks like they didn't take mommy's body." I sat there thinking, thinking about the good times and bad times we had. I started to tear up, next cry, then I wept mourning the loss of my mother. I wanted to get revenge on Team Rocket, I wanted to hurt Team Rocket, I wanted…to kill TEAM ROCKET! At that moment vowed I would get my revenge. I pulled off my mother's skull and put it on my head, Team Rocket was going to pay!

**Okay that's the end of chapter 1 sorry it's so short but from here on out the chapters will be much longer, but I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Merciful Mr Fugi

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Lavender Town Truths I really hard on this chapter so please let me know what you think, so without further ado chapter 2!**

Mr. Fugi's POV

I remember it like it was yesterday…

(flashback)

I saw the Cubone training viciously, I could tell it was distressed, it was in total rage. I was timid to approach it at first, I was scared it would lash out an attack, considering the state it was in. But I was the caretaker at the Lavender Town Pokemon House, taking care of sick, orphaned, and abandoned Pokemon, I knew what I had to do. I approached it cautiously trying not to scare it. "Hi buddy", I said to it. It turned around giving me the look of death, but I bravely stuck out my hand and calmly said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." But it was too late, Cubone took out its bone and wacked my hand, it stung with pain. I wouldn't give up no matter how stubborn it was, I had to help it.

It growled at me, threatening to unleash another attack, but I continued to talk to it. "Its fine, everything will be okay." It started to cry, "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked it. It pointed to what looked like a dead Marowak on the ground. I was speechless, knowing that the dead Marowak was Cubone's mother, because Cubone always wear the skull of its dead mother and this Marowak wasn't wearing a skull. Suddenly, Cubone collapsed in my arms and started wailing. I started rocking it gently to soften its cries but to no avail. The little guy just wanted its mother it was still only a baby. No matter what it did it couldn't change what Team Rocket did. Finally I said, "Let's get you fixed up."

We walked about ten minutes before the Lavender Town Pokemon House came into view. I could tell that Cubone was tired because it was panting and trudging behind me as we continued to walk. I felt sorry for it, not only did Team Rocket just kill its mother but it also had bruises, scratches, scrapes, and one opened wound, and now it has to walk this long way to the Pokemon House. "Do want me to hold you, Cubone?" I asked it." "Bone bone" (Yes please) I gently picked it up being careful not to touch a hurting spot. When Cubone was safely in my arms I continued to walk to the Pokemon House that was just a few minutes away.

When we finally arrived at the Pokemon House my assistant Maia was standing near one of the Pokemon play pens taking care of a sick Pidgey. "Mr. Fugi", she addressed me. "I just found this Pidgey passed out in the forest, and when I brought it back here it was running a fever." "What did you do to treat it?" I asked her. "I gave it an ice pack, followed by an antibiotic, an Oran berry, and a Super Potion because it has some wounds." "Good", I praised her.

"Sir, do you think it might have been poisoned?" she asked me. "Well it certainly is possible since it is running a fever and it has some wounds", I told her. "I'll do some follow up observations before any further treatment", she informed me. "By the way Sir, is that a Cubone you are holding?" she asked me. "Yes it is, I'll explain the details later but right now I need to know if there are any pens open."

"Yes there is, there are three opened in the nursery." She told me. I swiftly made my way to the nursery to meet other baby Pokemon. "Hello everyone I greeted them." They all greeted me with their Poketalk and found I myself pleased that they were all so happy. I looked for the nearest pen and set Cubone down. I quickly searched through my medicine bag to find a Super Potion, when I found it I spun around in one fluid motion and sprayed it on Cubone, I watched him cringe in pain. "I know this hurts but please hang on a little longer soon you will feel better." As the medicine set in to Cubone's raw skin I saw him start to feel better. "There I told you it would get better."

I spun around one more time to get out various food ingredients, I began cutting, chopping, and crushing until the food was ready. "Are you hungry Cubone", I said softly. It sniffed the food and then, wolfed it down without taking a single breath. "You must've been hungry little guy, don't eat to fast you'll get a stomach ache." After it was done eating I took the bowl away and gave it some fresh cold water. It gulped down the water and yawned loudly. "I understand your tired huh, you had a long day I'll give you a bath tomorrow when you wake up." And with that I began to stroke its head and sing to it until it fell asleep.

When it was asleep for at least five minutes I proceeded to exit the room. As I closed the door I said "Goodnight my sweet Cubone" and left to talk to Maia. As I approached her she began to speak "How is Cubone?" she asked. "Good, but even though I healed its physical wounds it is going too hard to heal is mental wounds, they might even turn into scars." There was a lot to explain to Maia.

**There's chapter 2 of Lavender Town Truths let me know what you guys think, let me know if there's something I could have done better or if there's something I should fix. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
